Just Friends
by Lora
Summary: Lucas and Peyton have been best friends since kindergarten. They've shared ups and downs and everything in between. Now, Lucas is a successful writer and Peyton a successful label owner. What happens when unexpected feelings and circumstances surface?
1. Chapter 1

"Give me details, Luke," begged Peyton as she sat down across from him at the coffee shop.

"Nothing happened. No details," Luke said as he took a sip of his coffee and returned to his book.

"You mean to tell me that there were no sparks with B. Davis?"

"Of course there were sparks. She's B. Davis," Luke feigned excitement, laughing at Peyton.

"But no details?"

"No details. Besides, she's your best friend. Shouldn't you be over there having girl talk or something?"

"She had a meeting this morning. We're having lunch later. I just couldn't wait to hear how the date went," Peyton smiled.

"What about you, Peyton? How was the weekend in Charlotte?" Lucas questioned his best friend.

Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott had been best friends since kindergarten, when they had shared their first kiss. Of course, Lucas had just wanted to kiss her like Keith kissed his mommy, but Peyton had kicked him in the shin and ran straight to the teacher. It wasn't long before they were back to playing together on the river court. Peyton had never been a girly girl. She'd rather paint or listen to music or play with the boys on the river court. Sure, she was picked on, but Lucas was always there to protect her. Lucas was there the day she found out she was adopted and ran away from home, to Luca's house. When her mother passed away, Lucas was there again. And when her birth mother had shown up to tell Peyton she was dying, Lucas was there yet again.

But, Peyton had been there for him, too. When Lucas had been upset about his birth father not wanting him, Peyton was there reassuring him that he had an amazing father in his uncle and step-dad, Keith. When Lucas fought with his half-brother, Nathan, Peyton was there telling him how much of an ass Nathan really was. She had also been there when Lucas and Nathan had found their common hatred for their father, Dan Scott, and truly became brothers. Peyton had been there when Lucas struggled through his hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (HCM) diagnosis. Peyton was also the first person he saw when he woke up after his heart attack after the state championship game.

They had fought over everything from Peyton's taste in music to her brief relationship with Nathan in high school to Lucas lying about taking his HCM medication. It never mattered how big the issue was; their friendship had always survived.

When Peyton decided to take a music internship in Los Angeles after high school, Lucas had decided to go with her and attended college in L.A. The pair had returned to their hometown of Tree Hill after Lucas graduated college. Lucas had success with his first novel, and Peyton had started a record label called Red Bedroom Records.

Lucas had just finished a book tour for his second novel, and Peyton was running a flourishing record label with the help of Nathan's wife, Haley. They had each had their share of failed relationships. Both were too concerned with their careers to devote time to the relationships. At 27, both of them had successful careers, but their love lives had not been as successful.

Lucas had dated his editor, Lindsey Strauss, for four years. He never really loved her, even if he said so in the throes of passion. It was easy. It was nice to have someone come along with him on his first book tour since Peyton was too busy starting the label. Besides, it would have been awkward to break up with Lindsey while she was editing his work. After the second book had been published, they had both agreed to the breakup. She knew the relationship wasn't going anywhere, and he couldn't disagree. It had been six months since the breakup.

Peyton had dated while she was in L.A., if you called having drunken one-nighters with artists dating. Lucas had always told her she wasn't the one-night kind of girl. However, when he was too busy with classes, writing, or Lindsey, she sought something, or someone, to keep her mind off being alone in L.A. There was one man she could always call up when she was lonely, Julian Baker. He was a fledgling movie producer she had met one night. She rarely invited anyone to her place for her trysts, but her place was closer that night. He was the only one who never left the morning after. In fact, he had made her breakfast in bed that first morning, and every time since then. They had an on-off relationship since she had moved back to Tree Hill. Currently, they were on again, and he was producing a movie in nearby Charlotte.

Now, the two best friends were sitting at Karen's Café catching up like they always did after a couple of days apart.

"So, how was it? A little bow-chicka-wow-wow?"

"Luke!" Peyton blushed.

"It's a legitimate question. You hadn't seen him in what? Like a week? We all know how you get…"

Peyton smacked Lucas' arm.

"If you must know, we didn't leave his hotel room until this morning," Peyton replied, sipping her coffee and smiling.

"I don't know why you don't just rent a place in between Tree Hill and Charlotte. You'd save a lot on gas and hotel rooms… and you wouldn't be so cranky during the week," Lucas smirked.

"It's not like that with us," Peyton said, shaking her head. "It's pretty much just sex. I can't remember one thing I said to him the entire weekend."

"You mean besides 'Oh, Julian!'" Lucas said mockingly.

"I really should get to the studio. Haley's recording this morning," Peyton said as she stood up.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, Luke?" Peyton stopped.

"A little friendly advice. You need to figure out what you're doing with Julian. It'll make your life a whole lot easier."

"Bye, Luke," Peyton said walking out of the café.

* * *

><p>Peyton arrived at Red Bedroom Records just as Haley was finishing her recording. Peyton and Haley had become friends in their junior year of high school, when Haley began dating Nathan. Nathan and Haley had gotten married in high school. When Haley found out she was pregnant in their senior year of high school, Peyton saw how much Haley had changed Nathan. With their two children, Jamie and Lydia, they were the picture of a happy family.<p>

"That sounded great!" Peyton enthused when Haley stepped out of the studio.

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "So, how was your weekend? You seem to be in a better mood than you were when you left on Friday."

"I think I'm ending it with Julian," Peyton said hastily.

"What? I thought you two were happy."

"We are. It's just that I realized we've never had a meaningful conversation. It's always been just sex. The only thing we talked about this weekend was what we wanted to order from room service. At this point, our relationship is just a string of booty calls. I'm over it. It's not what I want anymore," Peyton said, walking to her desk and sitting down.

"Well, what do you want?" Haley questioned, following Peyton and sitting across from her desk.

"I don't know. Someone who cares when I've had a great day at work. Someone to hold me when I haven't. Someone to come home to. Someone to grow old with," Peyton paused. "God, I'm starting to sound like a sap from a Nicolas Sparks novel."

"It's okay. You know I'm completely okay with sappy," Haley laughed.

"I just want to meet 'the one'," Peyton sighed.

"You will… and maybe you've met him already."

Peyton looked at Haley questioningly.

"I've got to make some calls, and you should be recording," Peyton smiled.

"Okay, boss," Haley laughed as she headed to the studio.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Peyton was catching up with Brooke over lunch. Brooke and Peyton had met in L.A. at a party. Apparently, B. Davis was the hottest fashion designer this decade. They were complete opposites, but somehow formed a friendship. Brooke was dealing with her mother, who was running her company, Clothes over Bros. They bonded over their lack of a mother figure growing up. Within a few months, it seemed as if they had been friends since birth. When Brooke's mother had fired her, Peyton had invited Brooke to live with her in Tree Hill. Brooke had reinvented herself and started a new clothing company that was quickly catching up to her former company.<p>

"So, how was the date, B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

"I hate to break it to you, P. Sawyer, but Luke's in love with someone else," Brooke said, shaking her head.

"What? Who? How long has this been going on? How did I not know about this?" Peyton asked frantically.

"He's in love… with you… since forever… and I'm guessing it's your blonde hair," Brooke offered, taking a sip from her drink.

"No, no, no," Peyton said, shaking her head.

Brooke gave Peyton a knowing look.

"We're just friends. We have been since kindergarten."

"Come on. The guy moved to L.A. just to go to college near you."

"So, Karen and Keith had Lilly. He didn't want to be in the way."

"Riiight… And you moved back to Tree Hill… with him… because the music industry is so big here?" Brooke probed.

"You're wrong, Brooke. We're just friends. That's it. End of discussion."

"Fine. You just keep thinking that. I've got to go back to the office. I'll see you at home later."

Peyton sat in the restaurant thinking about the words Brooke had just said to her. Could it be true? Was Lucas in love with her? Sure he was, but it wasn't a romantic kind of love. It was a best friend kind of love, a brotherly love. Well, maybe not. There had been that one incident in high school, but they were just hormonal teenagers. Peyton had quickly told Lucas that it didn't mean anything. It was just sex. Lucas had even agreed. Or had he lied to save their friendship? That was years ago. Surely, it didn't mean anything. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since Peyton's conversation with Brooke. After thinking about all of the implications the revelation would have on her friendship with Lucas, she had resolved that whatever happened would be okay with her. She decided to bring it up casually, just in case Brooke was wrong.

"So, Brooke seems to think that you're in love with me or something," Peyton said, walking into Lucas' kitchen.

"What?" Lucas gasped, a look of complete shock on his face.

"She's crazy. Right?" she said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting down across from him at the kitchen table.

"She's something alright," he replied, rolling his eyes.

That was all she needed. She knew that Brooke was right. Peyton had known Lucas so long that she could read him like a book. He had been caught.

"I broke up with Julian last night."

"How did that go?"

"I texted him that it wasn't working and I thought we should breakup."

"How did he take it?"

"I believe his response was K… not okay, just K."

"Yeah," Lucas smirked and nodded his head.

"What's that for?"

"What?"

"The look you gave me. Like you knew he was going to be fine with it."

"He called me. He actually asked me to get you to breakup with him. He's such a pansy."

"Hey!" Peyton objected.

Lucas shot her a look, and she begrudgingly nodded her head.

"I think that's why I stayed with him. I knew he wouldn't breakup with me, and he always let me take the lead in the relationship."

"You're a tough one, Peyt." That's what Lucas loved about her. She always knew what she wanted, even that one time in high school. The thought made him smile.

"I know, but what I really want is someone who I can let borrow the lead sometimes," Peyton joked.

She thought back to that time in high school. She had been the one who had made the first move. While it had been her way of mending her broken heart after breaking up with Nathan, it had become the most memorable experience in her life. She was aggressive at first; it was just rebound sex. Then, after she had calmed down, Lucas had taken control. They had transitioned from meaningless rebound sex to the most loving and passionate sex she had ever experienced. She loved how he had let her take the lead, but had easily, and comfortably, taken control and made her feel loved for the first and only time in her life. In the end, her uneasiness about their friendship had taken over, and she had made certain Lucas was aware that it was just sex and that their friendship was safe.

"Peyton Sawyer, admitting she doesn't want to be in control all the time. Now that's one for the books," Lucas smiled.

"And if you tell anyone I said it, I will deny it," she smiled back.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon, and the gang had gathered at Nathan and Haley's house for a cookout. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were lounging by the pool. Lucas and Nathan were playing with Jamie and Lydia in the pool.<p>

Peyton had been feeling nauseous all day. She hadn't felt like coming, but it was an end of summer cookout before Jamie and Lydia started school the following week. She loved those kids like they were her own. While she wasn't technically their aunt, she spoiled them like she was. They often had sleepovers at her house, staying up late watching movies and eating all the foods Haley wouldn't let them have. She loved spending time with the kids, and she couldn't let them down on their last Saturday of the summer.

"No offense, Peyton, but you look miserable," Haley said, looking at her friend.

"Gee, thanks," Peyton smiled.

"She was hurling her guts out at like six this morning," Brooke added.

"I think it was something I ate," Peyton said, laying her head back on the lounge chair.

"Well, come in the house. I'll get you some ginger ale, and you can lay on the couch while Brooke helps me get the food ready for the grill," Haley offered, standing and walking towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Peyton isn't looking so good," Nathan acknowledged as he played basketball in the pool with Jamie, Lydia, and Lucas.<p>

"Huh?" Lucas said, turning his head away from the blonde beauty walking into the house and back to Nathan.

"Dude, you were totally checking her out just now!"

"No, I wasn't."

"You are so in love with that girl," Nathan smiled.

"No," Lucas argued, shaking his head quickly, before quietly adding, "Well, maybe."

"Why don't you just ask her out on a date?"

"Yeah, Uncle Lucas," Lydia chimed in. "Peyton would be a great aunt. We could have sleepovers together."

"You already do that," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, but we could do it at your house, and you could make us french toast like you always do."

"Oh, go play with your brother, squirt," Lucas said, picking her up and gently tossing her back in the water.

"Quit looking at me like that," Lucas shot at Nathan.

"Come on. You have to tell her, Luke."

"What happens if she doesn't feel the same way? Then she's not my girlfriend or my friend."

"And what happens when you find out she does?" Nathan smiled.

Lucas pondered the thought for a minute. Maybe he should tell her. He clearly wanted more than friendship with her. A part of him always had. In that moment, he decided to tell Peyton. He just had to get a moment alone with her before he lost his nerve.

* * *

><p>"Here's your ginger ale, Peyton," Haley said, reaching her friend a glass. "Brooke, can you take the chicken out of the marinade and put it on that tray over there?"<p>

"Sure," Brooke replied, taking the chicken from the refrigerator.

Peyton took one look at the chicken, covered her mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

Haley gasped, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong with you?" Brooke looked at Haley confused.

"I only remember getting sick at the sight of raw chicken one time in my life."

"And?"

"And I was pregnant."

"You don't think she's pregnant, do you?"

"It's possible."

The two women quickly walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Peyton slowly opened the door with a look of panic on her face.

"I think I'm pregnant."

The three women stood silently for a moment, looking at each other, thinking about this revelation.

"I think I have a pregnancy test in the master bathroom," Haley said, breaking the silence.

Brooke and Peyton looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Just a false alarm last month. I am not pregnant," Haley said. "Do you want me to get it?"

Peyton nodded, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Haley left Brooke and Peyton alone.

"It'll be okay," Brooke reassured her scared friend, sitting beside her and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"I just broke up with him, Brooke. He'll be gone in a few weeks, and I'll be left alone with this baby."

"You won't be alone. You have me… and Haley and Nathan… and Lucas. We'll be here with you no matter what," Brooke said, hugging her friend.

"Here it is," Haley said, returning to the bathroom. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

The two friends left Peyton alone in the bathroom.

How could this be happening? How could she be pregnant? Well, she knew how she got pregnant. That was an easy one. But why was this happening now? Now when she had decided to start something with Lucas.

* * *

><p>Haley and Brooke were waiting impatiently in the kitchen, busying themselves with preparing the food for the cookout. Neither of them spoke, they just kept busy with their tasks.<p>

Peyton slowly walked into the kitchen, looking at her friends.

"I'm pregnant," she said blankly.

At that moment, Lucas walked in from outside. His heart dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant," Peyton said blankly.

At that moment, Lucas walked in from outside. His heart dropped. He stopped and stood in the doorway, hoping he had misheard her.

Peyton looked at the new face in the kitchen. Her heart dropped. She had only recently realized that she might be in love with this man, her best friend. She knew he felt the same way. Now, she stood looking at his broken face. She was pregnant with another man's baby. Looking at his heartbroken face sent tears streaming down her cheeks. He was there instantly, hugging her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

Haley and Brooke stood silently, watching their friends. It was clear from their heartbroken looks that this was more than just a friend comforting another friend. Brooke was already aware of Lucas' love for Peyton. Intuitively, Haley had realized long ago that Lucas and Peyton were more than "just friends." They were soul mates, and until this moment, it had only been a matter of time before they realized it themselves.

"I gotta pee," Lydia said, busting into the room and running for the bathroom, oblivious to what she had just interrupted.

Lucas and Peyton broke from their hug. Lucas softly wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"It's going to be okay, Peyton," he reassured her, gently lifting her head and kissing her forehead. "I'm going to be here if you need anything."

Peyton smiled and nodded.

"We're here, too," Haley chimed in, motioning between herself and Brooke.

"I'm pregnant," Peyton said again, letting out the breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Brooke and Haley walked over to their friend and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Luke, why don't you take Peyton home to get some rest?" Haley asked, knowing that the two needed some time alone.

Peyton nodded, and Lucas took her hand and led her to his car.

The car ride was quiet. When Lucas pulled into Peyton's driveway, he turned to look at his best friend.

"Luke, what am I going to do?" Peyton asked, looking into his eyes.

"You're going to have a baby, and I'm going to be with you through the entire journey."

"But, it's not yours. I…," Peyton stopped and dropped her head.

Lucas placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"The baby may not be mine, but I'm going to take care of you, Peyt."

"I love you for that, but it's not your place. I don't want to tie you down. Who's going to date you if you're taking care of your pregnant best friend?"

"Are we really just friends, Peyt?"

"We have to be, Luke. I can't be more than that now. I'm having another man's baby. I'm sorry," Peyton said, letting a tear fall from her eye.

Lucas wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Don't be sorry. I'm going to be here for you, and you can't stop me."

Peyton smiled, and the two leaned their heads together, touching foreheads.

"Call me if you need anything," Lucas said.

"Okay," Peyton replied, getting out of the car.

Lucas watched her walk to the door and slowly pulled out of the driveway. He didn't know how he was going to get through this, but he was going to be there for Peyton every step of the way, no matter how bad it hurt.

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant," Peyton blurted out, plain and simple.<p>

After double-checking the pregnancy test with a doctor's visit, Peyton had finally mustered up the courage to tell Julian that she was pregnant with his child. She was about eight weeks pregnant. Now, she sat across from him in his hotel room. He sat, wide-eyed, staring at the blonde in front of him.

"What? How?" Julian asked, shocked.

"I'm pregnant, and I'm pretty sure we both know how that happened," Peyton half-smiled. "Look, I'm not asking for anything from you. I just thought you should know."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"Julian, I can't. We broke up for a reason. This baby doesn't change that."

"Peyton, I'm going to be there for this baby. I'm not repeating my father's mistakes."

"I want you to be there for this baby, but that doesn't mean we have to be married. You can be as involved in this baby's life as you want."

"Good because I want to be at every doctor's appointment and I want to be there when this baby is born."

"That's fine, but you're staying clear of my lady business."

"I'm totally fine with that. I don't think I could handle seeing that," Julian said, closing his eyes and shaking his head, clearly disgusted by the thought of anyone giving birth.

"I know you're leaving soon, but I'll keep you updated on the baby."

"I'm not leaving. You're having my baby, and I'm not leaving you."

"Won't your dad be upset if you don't go back to California?"

"I'll worry about that. You just take care of that baby. Our baby. Besides, I still have a few weeks until I have to leave. I'll figure it out."

"Okay. I've got to get back to Tree Hill. I'll call you and let you know when my next appointment is," Peyton said, standing up to leave.

"Hey, Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out."

"I know," Peyton said, leaving the hotel room. She didn't know if it was going to be okay, but she did know that she was going to try her best to make it okay.


End file.
